


Ангельские проблемы

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Будни ангела-хранителя — сплошная работа и трата нервов, когда попадался особо проблемный подопечный. И на сей раз, к величайшему сожалению Хёнджина, это был именно тот случай.





	Ангельские проблемы

Вечерняя сырость пробирается через несколько слоёв одежды, не остановленная даже тёплой толстовкой, и Хёнджин передергивает плечами, натягивая капюшон ещё ниже. Очередной окурок отправляется к тем нескольким, что уже валяются под ногами — при желании можно вычислить, сколько он уже сидит на этой площадке. При желании и если хорошо его знать, а таких людей в радиусе ближайших километров (и лет) не наблюдается. Хёнджин выпрямляется, откидываясь назад и опираясь на руки, и чуть не падает с лавочки, когда видит над головой знакомую белозубую улыбку.

— Привет.

Феликс улыбается слишком светло для промозглого осеннего вечера, и Хёнджин в ответ лишь молча закатывает глаза. Он не спрашивает, как друг его нашёл — это элементарно, так что просто двигается, освобождая рядом с собой побольше места на холодной деревяшке. И кто решил, что они не чувствуют холода? Всё они прекрасно чувствуют, и замерший кончик носа, которым Хёнджин шмыгает каждые полминуты, прекрасное тому подтверждение. Каким же наивным он был в самом начале, искренне считая, что хоть какие-то плюшки и бонусы им как-никак должны быть положены. Так жестоко он не обманывался даже при жизни: какие там бонусы — сплошная работа и трата нервов, когда попадался особо проблемный подопечный. И на сей раз, к величайшему сожалению Хёнджина, это был именно тот случай. Со Чанбин — сплошная проблема и трата хёнджиновых нервов.

— Что сегодня? — Феликс, будто прочитав его мысли, пихает плечом, и Хёнджин принимается методично закапывать окурки мыском и без того пыльных кроссовок. Хотя тому и читать ничего не надо — и так прекрасно в курсе его работы. Нужно же Хёнджину хоть кому-то жаловаться на несправедливость этой не-жизни?

— Снова весь день ничего не ел, потеряв счёт времени в своей студии, забыл там же куртку, по дороге домой попал под дождь, передумал заходить в магазин и лёг спать голодным, так что завтра проснётся, если не ошибаюсь, — Хёнджин для верности достаёт блокнотик из кармана толстовки и кивает самому себе, — с 38,2. А в субботу у него выступление. Кошмар на ножках, — последние слова он сопровождает поднятым (предполагается, что к третьему этажу стоящего через дорогу дома) кулаком. — Нравится ему устраивать мне проблемы, что ли?

Конечно, это бред: не может же Чанбин знать о наличии у него уже порядком задолбанного не-жизнью ангела-хранителя, но Хёнджину надо на кого-то обижаться.

Феликс пожимает плечами и прослеживает его взгляд до чужого балкона.

— Мой сегодня снова тест завалил. Я с этим учебником по математике сам уже сроднился, по-моему.

Хёнджин завидует Феликсу. Ну подумаешь, тест! Зато Чонини чудесный, непроблемный большую часть времени ребёнок, который не забывает заботиться о себе, не страдает в будущем от потенциального гастрита и не просыпается с температурой и больным горлом за пару дней до выступления. Подарок небес (в прямом смысле) да и только.

— Так что уложил ребёнка и решил проведать вас. У вас тут веселее.

Феликс сидит на лавочке, болтая ногами, в его глазах неподдельный интерес и любопытство, хотя Хёнджин предпочёл бы, чтобы там было сочувствие. Друг называется.   
— Ладно, — устало вздыхает он, — скажи тогда, что мне делать, раз уж пришёл.

— Ммм... — задумчиво тянет тот и постукивает пальцами по подбородку, и Хёнджин думает, что помощи от него ровно столько же, сколько от капюшона толстовки в начинающий снова накрапывать дождь: вроде есть, а толку ноль. Но прежде чем он успевает съязвить по этому поводу, Феликс хмыкает и тычет пальцем куда-то через дорогу.

— Кажется, там круглосуточная аптека. Давай.

— Что? — Хёнджин озадаченно моргает и совсем не понимает, почему Феликс закатывает глаза с таким видом, будто Хван Хёнджин — самое тупое создание во всей вселенной.

— За лекарствами иди, что. Думаю, он ещё не успел уснуть, так что с лестницы тебя за поздний визит вряд ли спустит.

Хёнджин не может решить, смеяться ему или возмущаться от абсурдности предложения, поэтому несколько секунд молча смотрит другу в глаза, пытаясь отыскать там остатки здравого смысла. Глаза Феликса искренние и светлые, здравым смыслом абсолютно не замутнённые.

— Спятил? — издевательски-спокойно в конце концов интересуется Хёнджин и выгибает бровь, с опозданием вспоминая, что под капюшоном этого не видно. — И что я ему скажу? Привет, парень, я твой ангел-хранитель, держи лекарства и не болей, а то меня вышибут с работы? Он упечёт меня в психушку и сам же ляжет следом.

— Романтика, — ржёт Феликс, а успокоившись, пинает его по ноге. — Ты тупой? Скажи, что сосед снизу, или сверху, или сбоку. Услышал, как он кашлял, и решил поделиться валяющимся без дела лекарством.

— А если он не кашлял?

— Тогда он решит, что это твой тупой способ подкатить к нему в час ночи, — теряет терпение Феликс и сталкивает его с лавки. — Вали уже. Денег одолжить?

Хёнджин фыркает и показывает другу средний палец, прежде чем трусцой направиться к светофору. До него долетает издевательское «Удачи!», и Хёнджин думает, что удача ему действительно нужна. Потому что как бы он ни выделывался, на самом деле ему страшно, как перед первым свиданием, пусть даже он не очень знает, как это. Потому что он никогда ещё не видел своего подопечного вот так, лицом к лицу, потому что он будет выглядеть как дурак, и потому что Чанбин правда может спустить его с лестницы. Но Хёнджин не был бы хранителем (ангел из него так себе), если бы между шестью лестничными полётами и болезнью своего подопечного выбрал бы второе. Потому что открывший ему дверь Чанбин уже шмыгает носом и переступает босыми ногами по холодному полу, озадаченно почесывая затылок, и Хёнджин, смирившись с маячащей на горизонте психушкой, подкладывает в пакет с лекарствами упаковку рамёна.

«Зарабатывать гастрит — так вместе», — улыбается он и говорит это, кажется, вслух.


End file.
